Catching up with time
by Annie-marie6
Summary: The summer after sirius dies Harry gains an Aunt and Godmother, on a plane to france he ends going back in time will he come back or will he let time catch up with itself. warning swearing, gay people and murder
1. Chapter 1 Sirius's will

**Disclaimer: this is fan fiction I don't own it. Not my sand box J K Rowling's I just play in it.**

**Chapter one**

I was pissed. In fact I was so beyond pissed it wasn't even funny. The reasons being as follows, my godfather was dead, twenty minutes after this I was told about a prophesy that meant that I had to kill Voldermort, I was sent back to his abusive Aunt, uncle and cousin, and now Albus Dumbledore 'manipulative wanker supreme' had the gall to write and tell me not to go to Sirius's will reading. I looked down at the slightly smoking letter in his hand.

_Dear Harry, _

_You will be receiving a letter from the Goblins that Sirius's will is being read. I will attend for you as you haven't had enough time to grieve._

_Albus Dumbledore_

As if, for the last week I had been feeling guilty about Sirius, it was my fault, but I was going. For the last week I had been checking which order of the flaming chickens was guarding me. Tonight was Mundungus Fletcher pure stupidity on their part. Within five minutes he'd fallen asleep and I was on the Knight bus heading for Diagon Ally.

"Excuse me" I asked quietly, waiting for the goblin to finish his task.

"Yes?" the Goblin responded in a bored tone.

"If it's not too much trouble could you direct me to the will reading of Sirius Black" I enquired. For a moment he looked surprised.

"Down the hall there first door on the left" he pointed.

"Thank you Mister?" I asked him.

"Goldblood, no Mister" he responded. I gave as much of a smile as I was capable of and headed off in the direction he pointed out. Peeking inside I see that the Weasleys are here, Hermione, Dumbledore, the Malfoys, Tonks, Lupin and a strange woman sitting next him. She was the spitting image of my Mother, except she was a brunette. Briefly I wondered where I'd seen her before.

I took a seat next to her ignoring all protests that had stated about my presence.

"Harry, my boy, you shouldn't be here, I'll take you home before the will reading starts" Dumbledore said, making his way over to me.

"No I'm staying" I say loudly, fury at him rushing through my body. How dare he?

"I'm afraid you don't have that choice" Dumbledore, grabbing my arm in a strong grip.

"Let him go old man" the woman next said me, "I wouldn't want to piss the goblins of by annihilating you on their land" I knew that voice from somewhere. Dumbledore let go as if he were burned and sat down.

"I know you from somewhere" I said quietly.

"I'd hope so" she said.

"Attention please, the last will and testament of Sirius Orin Black is about to start" Goldblood said, placing an orb on the desk. An image appeared an image of Sirius, exactly like the last time I saw him. My heart clenches painfully.

"_I Sirius Orin Black being of sound mind (Shut up Mooney) and sexy body do declare this my last will and testament. If you hearing this I probably mostly dead, if I died fighting death eater's well that's okay. If Bellatrix Lestrage killed me don't, tell me it's almost as bad as being killed by a curtain. _

Everyone that knew how he died let out a strangled laugh.

"_Right on to the fun stuff, to Remus John Lupin, I leave you my share of the Marauder vault; except that bottle of port mixed with dark chocolate that I stole from you in 7__th__ year. Oh and give in to, how did you put it 'Tonks evil flirting' after fifth year vacation everyone too old for you. Be happy you miserable bastard."_

Moony was crying softly, "Fucking moron" he murmured, clutching that woman's hand tighter.

"_To the Tonks Family, I as head of the black family herby reinstate you to the Black family. Tonks get Moony to take you to the Marauder vault. To Harry James Potter, I leave you everything else, Fuck the world, and go on the summer vacation of a life time. All your life you've been lied to I name you my heir and heir to the Black family. I also leave you another Aunt, the one who even though you were made to forget and nobody was allowed to tell you about still watched over you every day. Your mother had a twin, and a half-sister Annabelle and Sarah. Sarah died three days before your parents did. Annabelle is your Godmother, get to know her, she's fabulous."_

I looked at the woman next to me, "Are you?" I asked. She nodded. Sadness spiralled through me, I grabbed her other hand. "It's nice to meet you again".

"_Now lastly to Annabelle Marie Evans, life was never fair for us, a curse and a stupid vision of the future kept us apart. I never knew what you saw and I don't want to, but us splitting up let Lily and James get married, so it was worth it. I know that we pretended to feel like brother and sister after that but I just wanted to make sure you know… Annie I love you, I would have married you and had a whole bunch of kid and spent every day making you happy. I leave you 'The Book of Important Things' and your old engagement ring. Wear it for me. Right that's all from me, see you in the afterlife, give them hell." _

Tears poured down my face as the image faded, I wasn't going to hear his voice again. Goblins handed over the book and the ring, Annabelle slipped it on her left finger without question, a platinum band with pearls and rubies.

"How dare he, we were supposed money" Ron demanded. What Ron was only here for money, Mrs Weasley was vehemently agreeing. The Malfoy's had already left and Mooney was looking Annabelle, in horror.

"Tell me that we weren't that blind" he asked her, "Tell me that this…"

"Sorry Re, I can't" she replied. Dumbledore had come over and stared talking to me.

"Harry, time to go back to Private drive" he said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, and I'm not going back _there_" I spat out before turning around and leaving the room.

"Mr Potter" Goldblood called, "I need to talk to you, along with Ms Evans and Mr Lupin could you please follow me".

I turned and followed the quickly retreating Goblin. Sitting in the office I waited for Moony and Annabelle to arrive.

"Hello Cub" Mooney said, coming over and sweeping me into a tight hug which had me gasping in pain. He quickly let go, "Cub are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine I state" ignoring my fractured ribs protesting.

"Liar" Annabelle called, "Shirt off let me see". I felt apprehensive, but didn't argue. Everyone in the room minus her gasped, she merely walked over and started rubbing her hands over my bruised skin and aching ribs. Within minutes I was fine.

"Thank you" said quietly, "You're my Aunt and Godmother, what do I call you?" she stopped to think about it before answering.

"Aunty Annie, same as you did when you were a baby, I guess" she said.

"Now that this is taken care of shall we get to business" Goldblood said, "Mr Potter you need to accept the two Lord rings for the House of Potter and the House of Black, making you Lord Potter-Black" I took the two rings and pushed them on to my finger where they both merger together to form one ring. "Here are a list of your holdings" he said passing me a list.

_Potter Holdings_

_800 million gallons and various family heirlooms potter vault_

_Joint ownership of Marauder vault_

_A cottage in Godric's hollow_

_Potter Manor_

_Wereworld, France_

_Pent house apartment New York_

_The Animal House of Witches_

_Black Holdings_

_956 million gallons and various heirlooms_

_Summer house France_

_12 Grimauld place_

_54 Carlton RD Forks Washington_

_Black summer home Brisbane Australia._

_Ministry of Magic building_

"Well, damn I'm exceedingly rich" I say looking up.

"Yeah" Aunty Annie said, "Question is do you want to go on vacation?"

"Yes, I want to go. I need to get out there on my own a see if I can make it on my own" I say. Mooney smiled.

"Shopping first, then we'll drop you off at the airport, anywhere particular you want to go?" Mooney asked. I shook my head, and he took Aunty Annie's mobile and rang the airline.

"Was that all you needed from us?" I asked Goldblood, he nodded his head. "Thank you for your time then"

And with that we headed to the next terrifying adventure. **Shopping.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: this is fan fiction I don't own it. Not my sand box J K Rowling's I just play in it.**

**Chapter Two-The hell that is shopping and the strangeness that follows**

After our meeting was done we w to the front counter and requested a grengotts bank card, before leaving. We managed to evade the order members waiting at the entrance to the bank.

"Come on" Mooney said, they pulled us over to a trunk shop.

"Hello" the shop keeper said, "How can I help you today"

"Hello we need an unending backpack with anti-theft charms, please" Aunty Annie asked politely. I couldn't imagine how she must be feeling. I missed Sirius, and I've only known him for two years, he wanted to marry her, and guessing by the fact that she's wearing that ring it must be mutual.

Three minute later I hand over the bank card that we got from Grengotts. "Now for the fun part" Mooney said, "Clothes shopping"

"Why am I feeling more scared than I do around Voldermort?" I asked truthfully.

Aunty Annie smiles, "smart boy" she said, "Ops, time to go" she said grabbing our hands and running through the Leaky Cauldron, "Taxi" she yelled. Glancing behind us I see Kingsley Shackbolt, Mad-eye and Dumbledore. The taxi speeds away as the get within spell range.

"That was close I comment, so were exactly are we going?" I asked.

"Were going to get you some clothes, a mobile, anything we need along the way and then you're going to France" Aunty Annie says.

"Alright, you know, I like you already. You have tried to manipulate me or want to keep me _under your watchful eye_" I said with heavy sarcasm on the last part.

"In fifth year you're Mum, Dad, Sirius, Us and a time traveller went on an early vacation" Mooney explained, "It was the best time of our life, and we didn't have an adult for most of it"

"Most of it?" I questioned, wondering what adult came with them.

"Minnie came with us, she helped me out with something and to say thank you we asked her to come with us. There's a lot more to her than meets the eye" Aunty Annie explained.

"Minnie?" I wondered aloud, I don't think I'd meet her I thought as the car pulled up outside the shopping centre.

"Professor McGonagall, Come on" he said pulling me out the taxi, "Time to shop".

What followed that was the strangest experience of my life so far. I ended up with new jeans, shirts shoes, belts, boots, even _hair product_. I think I know what the unending back pack is for now, all the crap there picking out for me. I mean damn.

"Thank Merlin were done" I muttered as the clothes shopping finally ceased.

"What was that?" Aunty Annie asked in scary sounding voice.

"Nothing" I said hastily, "How can you go through this without extreme horror?" I asked Mooney.

"Because, the girls had all us boys house trained" Mooney said as we walked into the electronics store. Here I ended up buying a lap top and mobile for Hermione, Fred and George, and myself as well as a camera to take with me.

"Can you pass these along?" I asked Mooney and Aunty Annie, "I want to keep in touch if we could stick our numbers in them and set up Facebook pages for them". They both agreed and during lunch we set everything up. Facebook pages, instructions for Fred and George, phone numbers and magic-proofing them.

In almost no time I had said goodbye and was sitting on a first class seat to France, when things went really pear-shaped. A woman magically appeared on board the plane, a woman with red hair, a woman that I recognised, a woman who had to be my age, even though she was older when she died. The fifteen year old self of **my mother.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: this is fan fiction I don't own it. Not my sand box J K Rowling's I just play in it.**

**Chapter 3- And everyone said my Mother was sweet**

Quickly I walked over and helped her up.

"I think we need to talk" I said half leading her back to my seat half dragging her.

"You bet your ass we need to talk" she said looking at me, "Is there any reason you look like James Potters doppelganger with mine or my sister eyes?"

"Is the any reason that my Mother that's been dead for fifteen years, fifteen year old self just happen to drop in on my flight to freedom?" I quipped back. She just stared at me before sitting down without a sound, "Most day's I'd assume you're a Death Eater out to kill me, but after the day I've had today you'd be surprised what I'd believe"

"Start at the beginning" she demanded in a quiet voice.

"Prove to me your Lily Potter" I demanded back. Quietly she took out her wand a made a vow on her magic. "Alright then" I said taking my wand out and making a vow that everything I was saying was the truth as I know it, "My name is Harry Potter and…"

I told her all about my life; I think that I'd seen the entire range of human emotions in that half an hour. By the time we got to the end she was crying over Sirius's death.

"If you tell the Bastard that I cried over him and I'll kill you" she threatened.

"I never going to see him again, so how would I ever tell him?" I asked, sad and confused.

"We're on a conference call" She said holding up her phone, "They heard everything. But let me get this straight, we dead, you have to run away to go on vacation, you were raised by Petunia, Sirius is dead, the high Lord Mouldy-Shorts wants you dead and everyone wants to screw you over? ".

"In a nutshell yes, you know my life sounds so much more depressing when you say it like that" I said chuckling at the shit that is my life.

"Hey, be thankful I'm not going on a fucking killing spree, those miserable multi-coloured venomous bitches deserve it" she said with an evil glint in her eye.

"You know the only thing that anyone has told me about you is that you're sweet, you don't seem that sweet to me" I tell her. She cracks up laughing looking somewhere in between annoyed and amused.

"  
>Someone has to be trust-worthy, me and Mooney are. That way Teachers believe us when say something, it helps to keep us out of trouble. Anyway, it's time to go" she said.<p>

"Go, go where?" I wanted to know.

"Were going on vacation, back in our time it's about two weeks to the Christmas holidays and were breaking out. There's just too many compulsion charms everywhere, hate Slytherin, love this person, and do this, do that. Wars coming and we need to grow up; this is our chance to do that" she said.

"And I'm going with you?" I asked hopefully.

"You don't have a choice, I have strict texted instructions to bring you back with me from everyone, and they all want to meet you" she said, "So let's go". Obediently I take her hand almost bouncing in excitement, and we inconspicuously disappear. Or rather the world shimmers around us until were standing outside the Room of Requirement, walking inside I see Dad, Sirius, Mooney, Aunty Annie, and someone who I'm guessing had to be Sarah. All at once I was swarmed for a group hug.

"Guys, I can breathe" I choke out. They all quickly let go.

"So you're my son from the future?" Dad said.

"Obviously Prongs" Sirius said, "We heard about your life, pretty fucking bleak".

"So you lot want to steal me away, where are we even going?" I asked, they laughed.

"No idea" Aunty Annie said "Were in the process of making a list". She pointed to the parchment on the table.

"Also" I said as an idea occurred to me, "What do I call you all". They all stoped for a minute.

Dad answered, "Well you can call me Prongs or Jamie, Annabelle you can call Annie, Remus is Re or Mooney, Sarah is Rah, Lily we call Red and Sirius is Siri or Padfoot".

"Alright then" I say sitting down next to Annie and Siri.

"You know if we're going to do this" Ra said "We might as well do it properly, that means we find a way to not miss class work; because that would freak them out if we had all assignments handed in on time".

"Two way Mirror's" Mooney suggested, "Stick one in all the class rooms that we need, then stick the opposites on a wooden board".

"Excellent" Siri said, "We should also take a blank book with us, you know make our own Book of Shadows, put a gemino charm on it. That way as it we write in it it'll show up in the other one, so Minnie can see were doing"

"I'm pretty sure that I can make it so that only relevant parts show up to relevant people" Red said. People were moving around as they talked, doing what they were suggesting, except none of the _**used wands**_.

"Um how the fuck are none of you using wands?" I exclaimed loudly, as I watched them move about.

"Sweetheart, it's just a stick with magical animal bits in it" Annie said to me, "If you want we can teach you"

"I'd love for you to teach me" I say fervently, "I have another idea as well; we should make a bucket list"

"What's that?" Jamie asked, ever the clueless pureblood.

"It's a list of things you want to do before you die, so how about we do that instead of a list of places we want to go" I respond.

"Alright, but I get the feeling we should go see my parents before we go of anywhere, there visiting Aunt Jenna in France" Jamie said. Everyone agreed enthusiastically with the idea of going to see Jamie's family, my family.

"Who's Aunt Jenna?" I asked Ra.

"That's your grandmother's sister, she's a werewolf. The first time she met Re it scared the hell out of us. She just look at him and said you're a werewolf, when someone asked how she knew, Re just looked back at her and said so is she" Ra said. That sounded both awesome and creepy.

Red and Mooney went to plant the two way mirrors in the class rooms, while Annie and Siri went to pack for us. Jamie had one copy of the book wrapped up it had another two way mirror glued to the inside of the front cover. Ra was writing a letter to Professor McGonagall, I read it over her shoulder.

_Dear Minnie,_

_We're going on early vacation and have decided to notify you so you don't worry. The book enclosed is a copy our Book of Shadows, it will fill up as we write in it. We've spelled it so people can only read the bits we let them. In the cover is a two way mirror so we can contact you, if you figure out the password, good on you._

_We need to get out of here for a little while, were sick of the compulsion charms every were, it's making us sick literally, there also a war starting out there that we need to make sure were ready for. We express our apologies to being unable to attend class for the next 2 weeks if you could pass that along to the other teachers._

_Merry Christmas love Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Annabelle and Sarah._

_Give them hell._

"Why do you guys like Professor McGonagall so much?" I asked.

"Because she was married to our Grams, she was us girls bedtime story growing up. Minnie Haliwell, call her Minerva McGonagall and die, transfiguration master, Gryffindor Quiddtich captain, lesbian extraordinaire, honorary CWWODF, and New Orleans favourite Scot" Ra explained. Ok that brought up more questions than it solved.

"CWWODF?" I said puzzled.

"Creature with which one doesn't fuck" Jamie said, they'd certainly got that right.

"Time to go bitches" Red Yelled sticking her head in the door, the mirror board was promptly shrunk, bags thrown to their appropriate owners and the invisibility cloak thrown to me. Wordlessly I threw it on and follow to the transfiguration classroom.

"Here" Red told her passing the book and letter to her, "We can't make class today, well see you later"

"Why are you giving me this" she spluttered, "And why do I get the feeling you're skipping more than today's lesson"

"Goodbye Minnie" they chorused eerily, before the door slammed magically shut and glowed red.

Grabbing hands we did that weird shimmering/disappearing thing again and the next thing I know I'm standing in France. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: this is fan fiction I don't own it. Not my sand box J K Rowling's I just play in it. I don't own Kreasley Coles immortals after dark series either. **

**Chapter 4-Wereworld France**

We were standing in front of a nice looking three bedroom cottage, with a nice rose garden. Jamie walked up to the front door and knocked. Someone yell in French before opening the door. The woman standing there was short with messy blonde hair that didn't quiet touch her shoulders, her eyes were werewolf amber.

"What the fuck?" she swore in English, "I didn't think that term ended for another two weeks?"

"It doesn't, we decided to come earlier. Questions later, we'll answer them when were all in the same room, as Mum and Dad will want to know to"

"Alright" she said going round and hugging everybody, freezing slightly when she got to me. "Everybody in!" Sitting in the living room was a couple that obviously had to be my grandparents, looking a mixture between shocked, angry and amused.

"Ok, spill" Aunt Jenna demanded, "Now"

"Alright, I ended up in the future today and met mine and Jamie's future son, from what I'm desperately hoping is an alternate reality, and since his life sucked beyond salvation I brought him back with me to come on vacation" Red told them, "I swear on my magic" she added seeing there disbelieving looks. A quick levitation spell told them that she was telling the truth.

"Why did you need to go on vacation anyway?" my grandfather asked after a few moments silence.

"The school has that many compulsion charms on it that it's not funny, it was actually making us sick" Ra responded, "And there a war coming up and were just kids, were need to grow up and this is the best way to do that"

"Yes, because we're really going to let you go traveling the world without an adult" Aunt Jenna scoffed.

"Rachel, Charlie do you remember when you came over our house to '_babysit us because our parents were out_'" Annie questioned. They nodded unsurely, "Re and us girls have been living there alone, with Jamie and Siri visiting since after third year"

"I think you've been lying to us" they said together.

"Well as you on the list of people we have the most respect for, were not going to lie to you anymore, we are going to do this, we just wanted to spend some time with you before school starts" Jamie said to them, "All of us, with the exception of Harry because he doesn't know you, love you a hell of a lot"

"Well then, stay at least until we fix the last bit about Harry then" my grandmother asked smiling at us. I let out a breath I didn't even realize that I hadn't been holding.

"So, what do I call you three?" I asked with a huge grin on my face.

"Aunt Jenna, Rachel and Charlie, I think if you started calling them Grandma and Grandpa people might get a bit suspicious" Aunt Jenna commented.

"Here, listen to this; it will help you understand exactly why his life sucked so much" Red said flipping out her phone and pressing play on our conversation.

"You recorded that as well?" I asked exasperated. Why am I not surprised, actually it was something I would do.

"Do you want to talk about it all over again?" she asked raising one eyebrow. Everybody laughed as I pouted, knowing she was right.

"Come on" Annie said grabbing my arm, "Let's go make dinner"

"It's ok, you don't have to…" Aunt Jenna started.

"No!" everyone yelled, reaching over and covering her mouth.

"Let her cook" Charlie advised, "She's really, really good" Annie just laughed and headed of in the direction of the kitchen, I followed.

"So what are we making?" I questioned, watching her walk around the kitchen.

"Pizza, and my speciality death by chocolate cake, for all the chocoholic's cough-Werewolves-cough" she said. So we got to work, I had lots of practice cooking for the Dursley's and Annie generally enjoyed it. By the time we went back out to serve up I was dragged into another group hug, this time by Charlie, Rachel and Aunt Jenna who were all shamelessly crying.

"Lily was right your like does suck beyond salvation" Rachel sobbed and with that we sat down to dinner. Beep, Beep. My phone had a text.

_Harry, check you Facebook, we need to talk._

Frowning I pull out my laptop and sign in and see a web call from Hermione, with a distinctly bad feeling I press accept.

"Harry James Potter you ass, you left the country, and everyone is frantic except for Remus who keeps laughing. You better get back here or else I'll go mad" she ranted.

"Hello Harry, _good job on the_ successful disappearance, _we need to _tell you to _be careful of _who you trust" Fred and George said together in twin speak.

"Thanks you lot, hey Hermione, don't worry I'm safe. I think that maybe you should stay with the twins, makes it easier to send stuff and have it not be intercepted" I suggested.

"Alright" she said, "Are you safe?"

"Hermione, Fred and George I am as safe as I could possibly be, I'm with the Marauders" I state, "Look I've got to go, if you want to know what I'm doing now get Remus to explain. Mooney already knows what I'm doing" Watching the twins as there looks of awe take over their faces as I hung up. 

"Friends from the future?" Ra asked, eyeing my laptop.

"Yeah, my best friends Hermione, Fred and George, or as they like to call themselves Gred and Forge. The twins gave me the map and are big fans of the marauders" I told them smirking. The rest of dinner passed happily as I found out more about my family. I also discovered something, I may have looked like my Dad, but everything I thought and every word that came out of my mouth was pure Mum. I couldn't help but feel sad knowing that if things were the way they should be, this would be my family. It hurt knowing exactly how their lives were going to be torn apart.

"Harry, earth to Harry" Siri said waving his hand in front of my face, "Time for bed, you can either sleep with us" he gestured to everyone but Aunt Jenna, Charlie and Rachel, "Or you can sleep on the couch"

"I'll sleep with you guys, if you don't mind my nightmares" I responded.

"Don't worry, at least one of us have nightmares every night. You won't be the only one" Mooney commented. In the guest bedroom I almost had a heart attack as everyone all started striping of and getting into their pyjamas. Without a second thought about each other, pyjamas for them basically consisted of knickers' and tank tops for the girls and pyjama pants for the boys.

"We're family" Annie said laughing, "Also you've either got it or seen it, and if you haven't seen it already then call it charity". I went bright red as I started changing, at least I didn't have to feel self-conscious about my scars. Everyone else had them to.

Climbing into the magically enlarged bed, I found myself in the middle of everyone, being laid on. Guessing that it was alright I made myself comfortable and drifted off to sleep. Three of us had nightmares but it was comforting that I was surrounded by people, when I went back to sleep I was smiling.

The next morning I woke up early to Annie and Jamie sneaking out.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked through the semi darkness.

"Were going out for a run, we all usually go in pairs, do you want to come with us?" Jamie asked.

"Sure just let me chuck on some clothes" I said hurrying up, when I was ready they shimmered me to the outside of an old manor that despite the early hour, had loud music blaring from it. A girl saw us and waved before jumping out the window, panic gripped me in the seconds it took for me to realise that she was alright; in fact as she came closer I noticed she was glowing.

"What the fuck?" I choked out.

"Hi Jamie, hi Annie, who's the newbie?" the girl asked in a chipper tone of voice.

"Harry, Regin the Radiant, Regin, Harry" Annie said by way of introduction.

"Nice to meet ya" she said, "Are you coming for a run to?"

"Yeah, um, you're glowing" I tell here nervously.

"You two are cruel, you didn't tell him anything did ya?" she said in the direction of Annie and Jamie, before looking back towards me. "I'm a Valkyrie, but my mother was the last of the Radiant ones. Behind us is Val Hal, resident home to all the Valkyrie of New Orleans"

"Ok, so the glowing's normal then?" I questioned, she nodded and grabbed each of our hands.

"Now whatever you do keep running and don't let go of my hand" she said, "Bad thing happen if you don't follow those to rules", and with that we were running faster than I could even imagine. My lungs burned and I couldn't see where I was going, everything was rushing by so fast it was a blur. Just as I was contemplating letting go we stopped. I fell to the ground in pain; thankful that I hadn't eaten anything as I was dry reaching. The only consolation was that Annie and Jamie were on the floor beside me.

"You did good for a first timer" Regin commented with a big smile, "You haven't even passed out". She didn't look out of breathe, I guess Valkyrie have super speed. Eventually we all made it to our feet at our own pace, in about five minutes we were up and covered with sweat.

"Time to go back" Annie said holding my hand as we all joined up again.

"You've got to be kidding me, were going to do that again? Are you fucking insane?" I gasp still slightly out of breathe.

"Yep, but if we do this up and back every day, we can move faster without getting tired, eventually well be able to move like her" Jamie told me indicating to Regin, "We just have to work harder for it"

"Oh and Harry, don't collapse outside of Val Hal, wait until you get to the bathroom" Annie said.

"Why?" I questioned, slightly baffled.

"Because, kiddo, if you can make it up the stairs and to the bathroom that equals a hell of a lot of Valkyrie respect" Regin answered for her. I read between what she didn't say, respect gets you a lot of things and makes it less likely for people to bother you. The run back was just as traumatic, as the first on, if not slightly easier because I knew what to expect. I felt incredibly proud of myself as I made it all the up to the bathroom, even though I was so tired that I didn't even have the energy to blush at the shared shower.

By the time we got back it was obvious that everyone of _us kids_ had been out for our run, they all had brought out swords, tossing me a spare one and started practicing and teaching me the basic's. None of us noticed Aunt Jenna, Rachel and Charlie slip out and watch us with shock and a large amount of awe. I managed to pick up sword fighting quiet easily, when I commented Red made a cryptic comment about it being in my blood.

"So what else aren't you telling us?" Aunt Jenna asked quietly.

"A lot" Mooney responded, "But we told you were not lying to you anymore, were not going to hide stuff either" A knock at the door stopped whatever was going to be said, I couldn't help but be grateful for that.

"I'll go make breakfast" Annie said, heading off to the kitchen. I there lounge room there was an adorable little girl sitting on the couch crying softly.

"What's the matter?" I asked Rachel quietly.

"She's been bitten" was her only response. Nobody had noticed her crying yet so I picked her up and started rocking her in my arms, "Shh little one, it's alright, Shh". She looked up at me for a moment before wrapping her arms around my neck impossible tight and murmuring in French. She couldn't understand English, oh well.

"Hey Aunt Jenna, do you still own that forest? Because I have an idea" Jamie said.

"Yeah, why?" she asked slightly desperate for answers she didn't have.

"We could build a place for werewolves to stay, like a boarding house. That way there is a place for them to be safe and for everyone else to be safe" he responded.

"You say that like you have Gallons to burn" the man who'd brought her snorted in disgust.

"We can do it without spending a Gallon" Ra said in response, "I'll tell Annie to pack the stuff up and we'll go now". It sounded way too good to be true, if it were really that easy, then it would solve a lot of problems. Within minute we were standing in a huge clearing with a forest surrounding it.

"Alright, let's see it then" the man sneered. I gave the little girl to Rachel and walked over to help.

"Harry your about to have you first lesson in what magic is really capable of" Red told me smirking. We collected a bunch of rocks and wandlessly transfigured them into black and white marble, enlarging and moving them about. White marble made the floor, and we started to build from there, room's pillars second stories, the roof and windows. By then man had called in a whole bunch of werewolves to help move and lift things. They enchanted my glasses so that I could see magic, when I could see it was easier to use, even though I had to be talked through everything

"Come here" Red asked pulling me over to a pile of different coloured stones, and away from the Book of Shadows were I was writing everything down. "I need your help, were going to change these in to diamonds"

"Ok" I said agreeing, first we changed the rocks into coal, and then we held them in our hands using magic we pushed pressure and heat into it until it changed. These were inserted in to the walls were someone had engraved pictures of wolves.

Our project took a week, every day we got up, went for a run, practice fighting, had breakfast and went down to what we'd affectionately name Wereworld to work with what I think was every werewolf in France and their children. When the house was done, or rather the palace as I liked to call it we moved on to wards, because none of us knew how to we made our own. That was one of the important rules I'd learned if you don't know how to do something come up with your own way.

Red had started tattooing all the werewolves, even Mooney with what we all come up with as the werewolf crest, a crescent moon and a wolf cub with _'Protect our own, Protect our family'_ written underneath.

It was during this I asked if she'd be happy to do one for me. I now had a stag, a grim, a werewolf, three ladies, a full moon and a lightning bolt on the right side of my chest with _'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' _written around it on the right side of my chest. I know one thing for sure if I ever get hit by the pain unforgivable ever again it will be a laugh compared to that tattoo, fucking ow.

We were only staying one more night before moving on to the next place. So tomorrow was the **Full moon.**

**Review, you know you want to! Please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: this is fan fiction I don't own it. Not my sand box J K Rowling's I just play in it. I don't own Kreasley Coles immortals after dark series or Ingo by Helen Dunmore either. **** Lyrics are evanescence's Hello. **

**Chapter 5-Full Moons, Grengotts and the Gold Coast**

Tonight was the full moon and we were all spending it at Wereworld, Rachel and Charlie were going to spend the night locked in one of the second story rooms doing… I don't want to know what, while we were planning to spend it running around outside with the wolves. Not that they hadn't tried to stop us from doing it, they were quiet adamant that we were going to wait safely till it was over. Before jumping back in time I would have found spending another night around a werewolf terrifying, what with my one disastrous encounter in third year with Mooney, but now I trusted that when the Marauders promise something they deliver.

"You can live life half-way, we promise that nothing bad will happen, were just going to play tag with some oversized dogs" Annie said ignoring the protests of all the werewolves that spoke English, in the middle of one of our French lessons.

"Alright" I said agreeing, Voldemort was going to kill me eventually anyway, and if a werewolf beat him to it he was going to be so pissed off. The image made me laugh. So here we were standing with over a hundred naked werewolves waiting to change, in groups of two and three they dropped to the floor crying out in pain, children started crying and screaming.

"You didn't tell me about this" I whispered in horror to Siri. Siri grabbed my hand and squeezed in understanding. You could hear their bones snap out of place as changed, seven and a half minutes it took. Seven and a half minutes of agony. Then eerily it was for a few second and every werewolf turned and looked at us before growling at us fear coursed through me as, Annie pressed her lips to the one closest to her' head and whispered "It", before running.

All the werewolves ran from that one and we followed them. I used every Quidditch reflex that I had as I ran; eventually I got it, by Padfoot surprisingly. He knocked me over and licked my face. After that I ran after everyone and anyone trying to catch someone, so I wasn't it anymore. I wasn't scared any more, it was exhilarating. Towards the end of the night we lay outside on the torn up ground panting for breath and waiting for moonset. I could see Red laying a few feet over from me dirty, with sticks and leaves in her hair and barefoot, looking adorably cute, made me wonder how dirty I was. A light caught the corner of my eye. Rachel and Charlie were watching from there open window.

There was a whining sound as everyone began to turn back; Annie was lying next to Mooney sleeping. She was lightly glowing, and Mooney didn't seem to be in any pain. Other wolves made their way closer to her; I placed my hand on her shoulder and gasped in surprise. The moment I touched her, her magic seemed to activate mine. Spreading the feeling of warmth and peace through my entire body, laying down next to her I was surrounded by wolves. There was a flash of a camera from somewhere but I was too tired.

Dosing in and out of sleep for about fifteen minutes before getting up and stretching, I think my cheeks were going to be stain red for years. I avoided looking anywhere I shouldn't, Annie, Mooney Red, Siri, Jamie and Ra had all gotten up and was helping up various werewolves, leading them into the house. Sitting on the table were bags and bags of Hungry Jacks. Everyone made their way towards the food and dug in. The amount of chocolate sundaes with extra fudge was amazing.

"Is everyone alright?" Annie checking the werewolves over for injuries. When it because apparent that everyone was ok we started on our morning routine, something that we'd discovered that the wolves had no knowledge of. As many of them asked for us to teach them a little bit.

"You guys are leaving now, aren't you?" Charlie asked quietly, when we'd were done.

"Yes Dad, time to go on to the next place" Jamie replied.

"There isn't any way we can convince you to stay?" Rachel asked sadly, we all shook our heads as a group.

"You like the way the things are, we don't want to drag you into our world. Your happy here, don't worry though, we'll come see you at Christmas" Re said.

"Yeah, we'll bring presents too" I chimed in. I was really going to miss them. Many of the wolves looked sad, well they looked like they wanted to drag us inside and keep us forever, but sad none the less.

"Bye" we called out waving to every one as we shimmered out, next stop Grengotts. It was only a few hours later in England when we appeared in the banks lobby, nobody else was in the bank. Quietly as a group we moved up to the front counter.

"Excuse me" Annie asked, "We'd like to open a vault please"

"Under what name and for what purpose?" the goblin asked distractedly.

"Were going on a world tour and we'd like a place to hold possessions that we collect along the way, as well as to hold money. If that was possible Mr?" I informed him.

"Copperaxe" the goblin responded surprised. What was it with goblins surprised by common curtsies? "That can be arranged, what name would you like it to be under?"

"Marauder, please" Jamie said mischievously. The goblin dropped the quill he was using.

"Could I please ask you to come with me" he asked anxiously, "There is someone who asked to be notified of this when it occurred"

"Um, alright?" Siri said as we followed the goblin at a fast pace, down one of the twisting corridors till we came to a door with a golden plaque the read _Ragnork Grengotts bank manager _and we were led inside.

"These people my Lord asked to open a vault under the name Marauder" Copperaxe said almost reverently. The old goblin behind the desk smiled largely showing all of his teeth.

"Thank you Copperaxe" the other goblin responded, "I am Ragnork-"

"The Leader of the goblin nation" Siri said quietly, "How do you know of us?"

"What do you know about time travel?" Ragnork asked us. Red smiled brightly, obviously knowing why he asked.

"This isn't the first time you've meet us is it?" She inquired calculatingly, "We have plans to travel to different point in time so we can learn different things. Did we even tell you our name?"

"No" he laughed, "I only knew you as the Marauder's, Mooney, Padfoot, Prongs, Bambi and there Ladies Red, Annie and Ra. You quiet literally dropped into our lives and then quietly slipped out, you also asked me to give you this". He passed us a letter.

"_Dear Us" _Mooney read

"_Guess what we have a future isn't that nice? The actually point to this letter is to prevent a paradox, also to tell you to send things to the vault via Ragnork here, with pensive memories attached, he absolutely loves to know what trouble we get up to. Also a reminder, enjoy the little things._

_Love the Marauder's_

_Mischief managed."_

"Alrighty's so that was really us, nobody else would know to put the passcode at the end" Red commented. "It seems like you'll be receiving mail then".

"Best be on your way then way then" he said happily. Smiling we say goodbye to Copperaxe and Ragnork, shimmering to Brisbane, Australia ten years in the past. We ended up in a deserted ally in the city.

"Wow" Re said looking out at the city toward the beach, "This is the life". There was a beach in view just a few blocks ahead.

"So are we going there first?" I asked happily.

"Yep" Annie said tearing of running at a human pace towards the beach, before we follow. The sand burned our feet at as we pulled our socks and shoes off and stepped into the sea, kicking water at each other.

"So where are we going to stay?" I Question. Annie grinned in an almost frighteningly happy way.

"How about over there?" she said pointing to a skyscraper across the street. "I have spent any of the money I've made at work, so we can afford it". I looked at her in awe.

"I don't know why I keep trying to figure you out, you'll never stop surprising me" Mooney said in amusement. I agreed completely with him.

"So let's go" she said happily grabbing as many of us as he could and dragging us over.

"We'd like a room please" Siri asked the man at the front counter, "One on the top floor if you don't mind". The man, David as his badge read, checked his computer.

"Sure, pay when you leave?" David questioned, Jamie and Siri nodded, "here you're key, room 903".

"Thank you David" the girls said together, causing us boys to laugh at the look of surprise. Room 903 didn't happen to be a just a room, it was an entire floor. Just a huge bedroom with a large bathroom and it was perfect. The bed was a dark wood four poster with white gauze curtains falling around it. We also had a balcony. Due to the time jump we weren't tired even if it was almost dark in Australia, so we decided to spend some more time at the beach. The darker it got the less people were on the beach, eventually we found a secluded part a few kilometres down. We all lay down in the sand, in the water enough that the waves reached our shoulders.

"Annie, will you sing something?" Ra asked shyly, "please". She seemed to think about it for a while before agreeing.

"**Playground school bell rings again,**

**Rain clouds come to play, again**

**Has no one told you she's not breathing?**

**Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to,**

**Hello...**

**If I smile and don't believe,**

**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream,**

**Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken,**

**Hello, I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide,**

**Don´t cry...**

**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping,**

**Hello, I'm still here,**

**All that's left of yesterday..."**

"Wow" I whisper as her voice washes over us, I could faintly hear piano in the back of my mind even though I realistically knew no one was playing, calmly she worked away through a few more song, all seemingly from the same band, before Re sat bolt upright.

"Don't freak out" he said, "But there are Mermaids listening to you sing. Following his gaze I see his right, there was an elderly lady sitting on rock with her eyes shut, with a tail like a seals. She looked nothing like the Mermaids for the second task, despite her age she looked beautiful. Noticing the music had stopped she looked up and stared at us with wide eyes.

"Your secrets safe with use" Ra said quietly but enough that she'd still be heard. Siri froze the waves for a few seconds.

"We have secrets of our own" Siri told her before she dived under water. Unspoken agreement lead us back to the hotel and into bed. All thoughts of the mermaid were gone. The next morning after our run we decided to go and practice on the beach.

"Come on slow pokes" Ra called out irritatingly, we decided to do a free for all. Before we knew it a crowd had gathered to watch us train, maybe the others didn't realize that even though they weren't giving it there all, it certainly looked like it to them.

"You shouldn't flaunt your ability's like that" a random person told us, "That's how Lore beings become myths. What exactly are you?"

"We have no idea, we go to magic school though" I responded, "Why?"

"Because you didn't match up to anything that I knew of, and I know a lot. Do you even know what the Lore is?" the man asked. Red snorted.

"Of course, we have an allegiance with the Valkyrie of Val Hal and the Animal house of Witches" She informed him, "You know that it isn't often that we meet a day walking vampire". Day walking Vampire, well fuck!

"Just a warning, wars coming here, you might want to leave soon" he warned. Remembering Red's cryptic comment I grinned.

"Well, War's in our blood and trouble always has a way of finding us so don't worry about it" I say in an offhand tone of voice.

"Then it looks like I better take you with us, the other's will want to meet you" he said walking towards a mini van parked across the street. After a quick moment of deliberation we followed him over and got in the car.

"So do you have a name or are we just going to skip right over that and give you a nickname?" Jamie asked cheerfully, "Cause at the moment I was thinking something like Sunshine"

"Sunshine, really?" the vampire questioned, "That's not very original"

"So then sunshine it is then" Siri said laughing as we pulled up outside an apartment complex.

"So, did you want to tell us a little about what's going on here? The Accession doesn't start for another couple of decades yet?" Re asked curiously.

"This is a territory dispute, the family's leader had two sons and a daughter, he died last month, now the sons are fighting against each other for control" Sunshine said.

"Okay, so last leader died, and now there is a power vacuum" I commented. There was a faint feeling of unease, as I thought about it, either this was a really big family, or every day walking vampire is living here.

"I think it's a little bit bigger than that" Ra said, obviously drawing the same conclusion.

"You bet, there is, almost every day walking known vampire in existents live in Australia, and Brisbane is the centre of it all" he informed us. There was a loud cracking sound as bits of wall flew through the air.

"Why did you bring humans here Jeff" a man yelled as we walked in, "You have no right to do that". This vampire reminded me of Bane the centaur, believing that humans were dangerous and beneath them.

"Hey asshole, shut the fuck up" Red yelled, "I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but you can sit and keep that big mouth of yours quiet I'll stich it shut". Damn my mother has a mouth on her. Looking around I saw a whole bunch of vampire tied up, kids even, with blood splattered against the wall. The asshole whipped around and went to slap her. Unthinkingly I grab his arm as Red drew the sword she still had from this morning and sliced off his head… 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: this is fan fiction I don't own it. Not my sand box J K Rowling's I just play in it. I don't own Kreasley Coles immortals after dark series**

**Chapter 6- The difference between Dark and Evil**

I watched in shock as blood spurted up and his head hit the floor with a dull thud.

"So who the fuck was that?" Annie commented blandly.

"The other side's leader" Sunshine said faintly, "Our enemy for the last six years" Red just looked at the body on the floor pensively.

"Whoops" she said, stepping over the body and helping the rest of our _family_ untie everyone and check for injuries. The other vampires from the other side all had blue bands around there arms. It reminded me of a sick game of paint ball. I need to move but I couldn't quiet remember how.

"Are you ok?" Mooney asked quietly, though quietly didn't mean much in a room full of vampires who could hear your heart from another room.

"Yeah" I said in a surprisingly normal voice, giving him a look that said we need to talk.

"Right" Annie said in an awfully chipper voice, "you are all day walking vampires, you all share the same bullshit, and if you keep fighting each other YOU WILL ALL BE FUCKED!" she yelled the last bit. You could feel the magic in the air as every vamp in the room flinched.

"So, you have two choices, you can kill each other out, and we will fight against all of you for screwing with our ten year vacation, or you can work together and build an empire of day walking vampires to be feared and respected throughout the Lore" Ra said. They looked around at each other, the only need a bit more convincing.

"You don't have to like each other" I said, surprising even myself, "but to make it simple there are plenty of people out there that will kill you just because you exist" I thought about the prejudice of the wizarding world.

"So, Bottom line, day walking vampires first" Siri said happily.

"Do you get it?" Jamie asked. The all nodded hesitantly.

"So, how exactly do we build said empire" Sunshine asked. Mooney had an almost feral grin, as he looked around the room.

"You just let us help with that, you've got ten years free help, and then you're on your own" he said smirking.

I went outside while they plotted; my Mother just killed someone, with the ease and the practice of someone who's done so many times before, and will many times again.

"Ry" Red called after me, "I know" Know what? I thought distractedly.

"What?" I questioned faintly.

"When you see someone you care about kill someone openly, because the can and they don't show any remorse, and you just can't understand. I know" she said softly, and I believe her.

"So make it simple then" I asked with a slightly desperate tinge to my voice.

"I kill people that would hurt my family, and those I care about, and weather you feel remorse or not… I won't show that weakness, look Harry were all pretty fucked up. But we care, would you kill a death eater?" I nodded thinking of Bellatrix Lestrange; I'd kill her without a second thought.

"The world isn't that simple Bambi, you can be Good and Dark, or Light and Evil" Jamie said.

"Bambi?" I question raising an eyebrow.

"Were trying to appease your mental scaring, after watching me murder someone and the only thing you got from that is that we called you Bambi?" Red said cracking up laughing.

"Ok, so are we alright now" Jamie asked through laughter. I thought about it for a moment, they would kill to protect their family, _our _family, but so would I, the confessed that they were all fucked up, but aren't I too?

"Yeah, were ok" I say getting up. "Did you want me to start writing stuff down in the Book?" I asked unshrinking it and holding it up. Jamie nodded and we headed inside.

_**Ten years later…**_

Things got better than I could have ever dreamed in the past ten years we helped the day walking vampire's build there empire. They now owned the Gold Coast; we bought a house and lived in it, down near the beach, which would become known as the Black summer house. We all agreed to become known by our Marauder names whilst on vacation, we met the mermaids from the beach and became friends. Red convinced us to take a mechanic's course with her. Siri and Annie leaned more towards motorbikes than cars; we all started up a garage. Last month we'd hired someone to take care of it. We were now of to our next destination. A magical land called Narnia.

**I saw this on another fan fiction and thought I'd try it Accio Reviews. Bad? Good? Let me know, I'll be eternally greatful. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world, I don't own Narnia. In fact I don't even own Annie-Marie, my muse. She owns me.**

**Annie-Marie: yes now shut up and write.**

**Chapter seven-The Lion God, the evil bitch… I mean witch and the wardrobe to the land of the fucking cold.**

The next destination suggested by Annie, apparently she'd bee to this place since it was created.Narnia, was about to get rid of the frigid bitch that decide that world domination and eternal winter were a good idea.

"Remember" she told us, "We're not human, otherwise we screw with this whole prophesy thing that is about to happen"

"Alright" we all chimed together. It was scary how well we did that, but after all this time and all the blood sharing we've done it was second nature. The blood sharing thing happened every week. A slice on our left hand that we mixed together and a few drops in a glass of white wine, with a promise to be there for each other always.

"How much longer" Ra whinged shivering in the cold, Annie pointed to the sudden sprawling field of spring ahead. "Ok, not long then" Ra concluded.

"Were going to sneak in, invisibility cloaks people" Annie said. We divided into two groups and snuck into a big red tent. Sitting in there was a giant fucking lion, someone has a big pet. Suddenly I reared around and knocked us over.

"Who's there?" it growled. The invisibility cloaks lay on the floor and we all stared open mouthed, what the fuck? Annie was laughing so hard I thought she was going to fall over.

"Animals talk here" she choked out through giggles, "Did I forget to mention it?" Wordlessly we nodded.

"Get her?" Mooney asked faintly.

"Get her" I agreed maliciously, we all dove toward her, holding her down we started to tickle her. For minute that must have felt like hours for her till we decided to stop. Red faced she sat up.

"Ok, introductions, insane family and boyfriend meet Aslan, friend and _helpful_ God to the people of Narnia. Aslan you wanted to meet my family" Annie said happily. Siri, who was hugging her, moved his fingers in threat.

"Nice to meet you" Aslan said in a genuinely happy voice, "I've been trying to get her to bring you to Narnia for decades" Wait decades, I don't think I want to know how long she's known him for. Aslan though, there was something about him that made you want to trust him. Suddenly I laughed.

"You do realize that it doesn't get much more Gryffindor than this" I commented. Everybody in the room that understood laughed.

"Gryffindor?" Aslan questioned.

"We go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school is broken up into for houses, named after the founders, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slythren" Jamie said explaining, "There symbols are a lion, raven, badger, and snake respectively, were all Gryffindor's". Aslan started to laugh with us.

"You know you shouldn't be here, there a…" Aslan started.

"Prophesy" Jamie said cutting him off, "No problem, none of us are human and were all a little bit of each other, so were really, really not human". Once again we were given a questioning glance.

"We made a blood vow, so all together were, part Wiccan, part wizard, part Werewolf, part Angel, part Narnian, part something else that the girls won't tell us and in the future Red and Jamie will have a son who will go back in time" Siri said pointing to the relevant person at the right time.

"You weren't kidding when you said that your family was on a whole other level of strange" Aslan chuckled.

"So when's the big battle?" Annie, Red and Ra asked excitedly together. I shook my head in amusement; everyone told me I got my mischief from my Dad, bullshit. It was all Mums fault.

"Tomorrow" he said sadly.

"And you missing it" I stated with certainty that I shouldn't have had.

"Yes, the White Witch has a right to the blood of traitors. They are to be sacrificed on the stone table, but if a willing victim goes in a traitors steady, then the stone table will crack and Death itself will turn back" he said gravely, trying to explain. Unthinkingly seven sets of hand reach out to pat him in reassurance. Suddenly four children walked into the tent.

"Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy" Aslan introduces us politely. We spent the rest of the night talking to everyone in the camp, and I had an excellent time. We met talking animals, Naiads, Dryads, Fauns, Satyrs, Giants, Griffins, Centaurs, Dwarves and all sorts of other different types of people. Most of all I found myself talking to Peter, who was closest to my age.

"I don't know if I can do this" he said, "All these people there safety and happiness depends on us".

"Peter, can I tell you a secret?" I asked carefully.

"Of course" he stated in confusion.

"I'm under a prophesy too, I lived in a world of Witches and Wizards, and there is a mass murdering blood purist, one day he going to kill my parents, Aunt and Godfather. Red, Prongs, Ra and Padfoot" I said reminding myself to use Marauder names, "Are those people, and I'm destined to kill him or be killed, after Padfoot's death I was on my way to France, before Red brought me back to the past. The entire purpose of this _vacation_ is to learn enough that I can actually kill him"

"And I thought I had it bad, at least I have an army behind me and my family by my side" Peter said happily. After that I fell asleep with the rest of my family.

The next morning things went much the way I had expected, Aslan was gone, and apparently Lucy and Susan had followed him. I was glad he wasn't completely alone. Peter had taken a bit of convincing before he was confident enough to lead the army. Usually I would agree, but if they survived this they were going to be the four kings and queens of Narnia, they'd have to get used to it and quickly.

So this is how we found ourselves, standing on the front line of a war, and this type of thing could only happen to me.

"You ready Bambi?" Jamie asked quietly, "Because I'm not sure that I am".

"Yeah, it's ok. You get used to fearing for your life, as strange as it seems" I told him as I watch as he tightened his grip on his blade. "That's the signal" I said seeing Peter's sword flash twice in the sun. Griffins flew with heavy rocks over the incoming wave of attackers, arrows flying up to meet them and then the first wave had stopped dead bodies and injured in the space between the two armies.

Then we ran, and I had so much respect for muggles, wizard can shoot spell that wipe life for someone's body, no blood; you don't have to feel the impact. Hell you don't even have to hear them, you can silence them. No wonder we have so many Death Eater's, killing in the wizarding world is easy, dead easy.

Keeping an eye on my family I ducked as a sword came swinging directly over my head.

"Red look out" I yelled looking at the snow tiger about to jump in her. An arrow went through its brain and I turned my attention away, to fight my next opponent. In movies, battles seem over so quickly, not in real life, not like at the ministry. It took hours and we were losing, heavily. It was hot, and the glare for all the armour was hitting my eye; and then just like the movies, Aslan arrived with reinforcements. The Witch's side was finished in about half an hour.

"Are you okay?" Mooney asked making his way over to me.

"Yeah I'm fine, have you seen the others?" I responded. He nodded and pointed across the other side. "Do you think we can get Annie to sing under the pretence of emotional scarring?" Mooney chuckled tiredly.

"Maybe" he said, as we made his way over. "Sing for us" Mooney pleaded her, after taking a look around and the injured and dying she complied.

"**Come with me and you'll be**

**In a world of pure imagination**

**Take a look and you'll see**

**Into your imagination**

**We'll begin with a spin**

**Trav'ling in the world of my creation**

**What we'll see will defy**

**Explanation**

**If you want to view paradise**

**Simply look around and view it**

**Anything you want to, do it**

**Want to change the world, there's nothing to it**

**There is no life I know**

**To compare with pure imagination**

**Living there, you'll be free**

**If you truly wish to be**

**If you want to view paradise**

**Simply look around and view it**

**Anything you want to, do it**

**Want to change the world, there's nothing to it**

**There is no life I know**

**To compare with pure imagination**

**Living there, you'll be free**

**If you truly wish to be**

**Come with me and you'll be**

**In a world of pure imagination**

**Take a look and you'll see**

**Into your imagination**

**We'll begin with a spin**

**Trav'ling in the world of my creation**

**What we'll see will defy**

**Explanation**

**If you want to view paradise**

**Simply look around and view it**

**Anything you want to, do it**

**Want to change the world, there's nothing to it**

**There is no life I know**

**To compare with pure imagination**

**Living there, you'll be free**

**If you truly wish to be**

**If you want to view paradise**

**Simply look around and view it**

**Anything you want to, do it**

**Want to change the world, there's nothing to it**

**There is no life I know**

**To compare with pure imagination**

**Living there, you'll be free**

**If you truly wish to be" **she sang curled up in Siri's arms.

We stayed in Narnia for around 1300 years, through the Golden rein of Narina, through the disappearance of Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy, all the way though the invasion and the crowning of King Caspian the 10th. We reinvented Quidditch, I got my seeking skill from my Mother too, it turned out. Both my parents were mad as players; it took us about five years of trial and error to make bludgers, snitches and brooms. I think it was worth it though. Ra had a seven year long affair with a princess from a bordering country; you don't even want to know how much trouble that caused. Red and Jamie are still as far away from being my parents as they were when we started and I have no idea how I was even born, it's amazing Red hasn't killed him yet. So here we are packing everything up and sending it to the Marauder vault, as we move on to the next place. Asia…

**So, another chapter done! What do you think? There a magic little button underneath this says REVIEW. Press it! Please, you know you want to.**


End file.
